four_elements_university_4eufandomcom-20200215-history
Howl Pendragon
Howl Pendragon Howl is a character controlled by Skyeknight92 Life Before 4EU His mother – a human – fell in love with his father – a harpy. He was the mixed breed that make from their union. Because of it, he was targeted by many pure breeds. Despite this, his parents adored him and did whatever they could to give him a normal childhood. They encouraged his bending abilities and sent him to the best schools they could afford at the time. He grew up with a love of books and other fine arts. However, He was an offspring that was not supposed to happen. It eventually led to the death of his father when other pure bred Harpies attacked him on his way home from work. His mother took him immediately after and fled. For many years, Howl was resentful of the other Harpies for doing that to an innocent man. He stopped chancing into his harpy form and went on a soul searching expedition across the world. He brought his mother back many trinkets and goods but he still felt like it wasn't enough. After many years in hiding, Howl could not help himself but to change into his harpy form. There was one day, he found himself in a small village, when he was about eighteen in human years. He was shot down in his harpy form. He expected that to be the end of him but a young woman named Silvia found him. She tended to his injuries and the two of them fell in love. They were due to get married when the village found out. The two of them fled once they realized that Silvia was pregnant. The village was led by a woman named Sullivan who wanted Howl to swear loyalty to her or die. Since Howl refused, Sullivan had Silvia killed. Howl never found out what happened to his child, but he found Silvia's body. There were rumors of how terrible a creature he was and that hindered his ability to get a job until he was contacted by Iroh. Because of his heritage, he has precision control over the winds. It’s very useful for when he’s parading around in his human form, which more often than not he is. His image is very important to him and he is often preening, much like a bird. He has the reputation of being a vicious creature and many people often fled the moment they knew he was involved in a situation. He has garnered that reputation because he jumps into situations where someone is being beaten down or taken advantage of. He uses his monstrous form to scare those people off, even if it meant frightening the person he had been trying to help in the first place. His transformations are also painful to watch and others have described it as gruesome. His entire body breaks and reshapes. Life at 4EU On the first day of class, Howl requested that his students meet him atop the roof of the building. He had set up wind gates and told them that the point of the exercise was to make it through the moving gates without being struck. While unpacking his office, Odette came upon him. She nearly broke one of his precious trinkets from his travels, so he suggested leaving the office for a walk. They discussed their classes, their fellow teachers and their students. Odette had to run off to teach one of her classes, thus cutting things short. His first class may not have gone as he first expected because of the difference in the skill levels of his students and low attendance. But he was thoroughly pleased by how easily his students encouraged one another and worked together. Upon pondering how to go about teaching to a wide variance in skills, his colleague Freeze wandered into his office. The duo chatted about how Howl was making the transition in the city, how his family was doing and talked about Freeze's wife Nora. Howl has great respect for Freeze. Personality Against all rumors about how ruthless and cruel Howl is, Howl is a relatively happy go lucky man, who believes in a fair chance for all and is kind. He knows when to be serious and when to let go and have a bit of fun. However, Howl is also very vain. His appearance is everything. Relationships Students Anna Is a beginning level student of Howl's. Madeline Is an advanced student of Howl's Raimundo Is an advanced student of Howl's. Teachers Iroh Howl highly respects the old dragon for hiring him as many people do not want harpies like Howl near their children. Odette He finds the woman quite pleasant to be around. The two of them discussed their students upon her entry to his office and he discussed his many travels. Freeze Howl likes the man. He feels that Freeze is a highly intelligent individual and respects the man greatly. Trivia Howl needs coffee in order to function in the morning and will not be pleasant to be around without it. Category:Howl Pendragon Category:Teachers Category:Male Category:Airbender Category:Air Category:Airbenders Category:Half Human Category:Harpy